Machine Punch Through
by Athena Asamiya
Summary: The meeting of ego and id can prove to be deadly... Sol-Frederick fic, not yaoi or s-ai. XD


  
  
  
**TITLE:** Machine Punch Through  
**AUTHOR:** Athena Asamiya empresskatzy@hotmail.com>  
**SERIES:** Guilty Gear  
**TYPE:** Part 1/1, short Sol-Frederick fic.  
**RATING:** PG-13  
**WARNING:** Mild violence, some harsh language. And again, no yaoi or shounen ai! *boggles*  
**SETTING:** ...You know, I'm not entirely sure. O_o;; A part of my brain is telling me that this is taking place in Frederick's mind after he injected himself with the Gear cells, right before he changed into Sol...*shrug* Cool concept, so maybe. ^^;; It's in some weird dimension, anyway.  
**THEME:** "Machine Punch Through" by Moist.  
**COMMENTS:** The idea for this one, as with most of my fics, started with a mental picture that the muses hit me with while I was listening to a refrain from Moist's "Machine Punch Through" -- the image of a beaten and bleeding Frederick on the ground while a smirking, maniacal Sol stood over him with Fuenken in hand, ready to kill him. Woo, attack of the rampid symbolism. *_* Anyway, since it didn't have a real beginning to it (it's more like a continuation to something), I threw it in my blog, and it got a lot of good feedback. So I figured hey, what the hell. Might as well put it up anyway. ^_^;; Don't know who Frederick is? You'll find out... 

  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-( GG )-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 

  
    Frederick hit the floor with a loud thud and a gasping cry, choking as he tried to regain the breath that had been stolen from him by the hard punch to his gut. The young scientist bent over on the ground, coughing and coughing until he saw blood splatter on the nonexistent floor. He turned his head, still dizzy from lack of oxygen, only to instantly feel a boot sharply kick him in the side. With another short yell of pain, Frederick tumbled over again and crumpled on the ground, curling up to avoid any more blows. But none came at that moment, and instead, there was a voice from his assaulter -- one that sounded strangely familiar, and yet so warped that he could not identify it.     "What's the matter, pussy? Too weak to fight back?"     Another kick to his ribs was delivered, causing Frederick to cry out and roll over, clutching his stomach and the tatters of his ripped, previously-white lab coat. He wrenched one dark eye open behind his cracked glasses, gritting his teeth as he painfully lifted his head to get a better look at his attacker -- but then there was a rough hand against his head, forcing his face into the floor. The voice, now stooped to his level, hissed in his ear. "I can see why you gave in so easily. You're pathetic."     The attacker let go after one more shove, rearing himself to his full height in the strange dim world that surrounded the two of them. His mind swimming in waves of flashing pain, Frederick reached one hand out in desperation, clawing at the floor, trying to pull his thin body up enough to get a closer look at who it was that seemed so intent on hurting him. And he found that he could see.     It was a man. One of a much larger build and bulk than Frederick himself, dressed like some sort of street punk in a red vest and tight white jeans, small black belts looped around one bicep and both legs. A mess of spiky brown hair - culminating in a long ponytail at the back - was held back off his face by a thick red headband of some unknown material, scrawls reading "ROCK YOU" carved into it. There was a definite feral, and very dangerous, air about this man -- as if he might not be entirely human...     And yet, there was something else about him -- something that caused the scientist to not be able to take his eyes off this man. It was almost like...in some bizarre way...if you looked past the sneer and the outrageous appearance and the eyes that burned into him mercilessly...     ...it looked like him...?     "Oh God..." Frederick groaned, feeling a fresh wave of pain rack his body, writhing on the floor as the man smirked. "...this is.....impossible....what are-"     "You should know damn well what I am, genius." The hand once more grabbed his head, pulling him off the floor by his hair. He lifted Frederick to face level, the smaller man groaning in pain the entire time, face bloodied. The man showed his teeth animalistically, but it was nothing resembling a smile as he shook Frederick's limp body. "Look at me, dammit. Look at what you created."     "I...I...." Frederick gasped for breath, watching the man through one slitted eye. Startlingly, this assaulter didn't have eyes of a normal colour -- instead, his right eye was a deep crimson, and his left eye was a glowing gold. Frederick coughed again, lungs heaving, mind whirling. "....W-who are you??"     The man just smiled at him this time, and it was the most sinister expression he'd ever seen on a human being -- but this man certainly was not human.     "I am your id, your dark side, your wishes and desires unfulfilled...I am you, Frederick." The frightening man narrowed his eyes, and suddenly, he had pulled off his headband to reveal what lay underneath -- a twisted symbol almost resembling a five-tongued flame, dully glowing red in the darkness.     The very stigma that Frederick had planned to use to identify the Gears.     And the Gear smiled, so cruelly. "My name is Sol Badguy. And from here on, I'm taking control." He raised the sword he now held in his free hand, a blade created of pure fire, a maniacal expression spreading across the face that was so similar to his own. "Now say goodnight, Freddie."     Frederick couldn't even bring himself to scream.

  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-( GG )-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 

  
  
Guilty Gear fanfiction "Machine Punch Through" © Athena Asamiya, 2001. 

Use in whole or in part of this fanfiction without permission is prohibited. If you wish to use this fanfiction for any purpose, please obtain permission prior to doing so. 

empresskatzy@hotmail.com> 

Guilty Gear, Sol Badguy and Frederick, copyright 1998-2001 Sammy Co., Arc System Works Co., Team Neo Blood, and Atlus. 

  
  
tragic/scientist+manmade/demon+holy/saviour+disturbed/darkness =  
twisted/shattered/star-crossed lovers =  
sol x ky  
~ heaven.coming.down ~ 


End file.
